


waiting game

by arihara



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, mori says fuck, oh god so much teasing, quite nsfw, soushi is kind of sadistic but mori loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arihara/pseuds/arihara
Summary: Soushi loved to make him wait. As much as Mori would never admit it, and as much as it tormented him in the moment, he loved it, too. The long, painful buildup only made the final release that much better.





	waiting game

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written nsfw before so i hope this is okay... www
> 
> please appreciate soumori! i've written plenty of sfw fics for them and there are more on the way, i'm really on a roll lately
> 
> please enjoy!!

“Mori, are you asleep already?” Soushi asked quietly as he shut Mori’s bedroom door behind him. When he heard Mori stir, he clicked the lock in place. It wasn’t that late for them. Only around midnight. But they had to wait until the other three members had fallen asleep, and Soushi thought Mori may have gotten sleepy and dozed off, too.

Mori sat up in his bed, smiling gently up at Soushi. “No, I’ve been awake waiting for you, Sou,” he replied. He closed his book and set it on his nightstand, along with his glasses. He patted the spot next to him on the bed. “Come here. You can’t fuck me from over there, can you?”

Soushi thanked the darkness for hiding his blush. Mori was always so straightforward with what he wanted, Soushi lamented as he made his way over to the bed. Mori was sitting up, his chin resting on a bent knee, and a loving smile crossed his face when Soushi joined him. “Be patient, Mori,” Soushi murmured. He climbed on top of Mori and leaned down, kissing him softly. It was clear that Mori was wishing for something more passionate, as he bit at Soushi’s lip and his hands tugged at the hair on Soushi’s nape, so Soushi pulled back, much to Mori’s dismay.

A small whimper escaped Mori’s mouth, and Soushi chuckled. “Stop laughing, Sou,” Mori whined. “It’s not funny to tease me.”

Soushi smirked and brushed his hand over Mori’s thigh, causing him to gasp. “I think it’s very funny.” After adjusting their position a bit, he leaned down and buried his mouth in the crook of Mori’s neck, gently nibbling at the sensitive skin. Mori let out a surprised moan. As he worked his way up Mori’s neck and towards his jaw, Soushi felt delicate hands tangling in his hair, pulling him closer, demanding more contact.

_ So needy, _ Soushi thought.  _ It’ll be fun to make him really beg. _

The trail of soft kisses and playful bites made its way to Mori’s cheek, Mori sighing more with each touch from Soushi’s lips. As Soushi got closer to his mouth, Mori couldn’t wait. He pulled Soushi’s head down, catching Soushi by surprise by crashing their lips together desperately. Soushi indulged him for a moment before breaking the kiss again, and this time Mori’s whimper was much louder.

“Sou, really?” Mori mumbled, trying to lean up to kiss Soushi again, but strong hands pushed his shoulders back down. He watched as Soushi slid his tee shirt over his head, leaving his gorgeous abs in view for Mori. His muscles twitched as he lifted Mori’s torso to pull off his sweater, and the image went straight to Mori’s dick. Soushi’s body wasn’t the reason Mori was dating him, but it was undoubtedly a huge perk.

Once the sweater had been thrown across the room, Soushi held Mori to the bed by his shoulders and continued leaving marks all across his torso. Mori’s gasps and shivers were making Soushi want to give him more, but he held back. It definitely was fun to tease Mori. He wanted to prolong this as long as he could handle. He grazed his teeth over a nipple, causing the other man to moan softly—a moan that was only made more intense when Soushi closed his teeth and tugged, flicking it with his tongue in the process. Mori’s hands ventured to Soushi’s upper back, and as Soushi continued to bite and suck, moving to the other nipple, their grip tightened and shook.

“Sou,” Mori moaned, feeling the pressure in his pants only growing stronger. “Just get on with it. You have other things to use your mouth for.” He grabbed Soushi’s hand and brought it to the hem of his pants, inviting him to unbutton them. Soushi’s fingers only turned the other way, softly brushing across Mori’s stomach, and Mori let out a frustrated grunt.

“Don’t you want me to fuck you?” Soushi said as his mouth slowly made its way down Mori’s chest. He reached his hand under the edge of Mori’s pants, only to stroke the skin there and make him shudder.

Mori let out a needy whine, and Soushi laughed. “I want it more than anything—hey, stop laughing! You’re really sadistic,” he managed between gasps.

Soushi’s lips continued to venture downward, and before he reached Mori’s waistband, he chuckled again. “Well, if you want that, then be patient. You’re so demanding,” he teased.

“Of course I am. You’re being so slow.” Mori ran a hand over Soushi’s bicep, and he met Soushi’s golden eyes. “You know how I like it, Sou. So stop taking your time.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Soushi sighed. “Fine, fine. Let me get these out of the way, then.” He pulled away from Mori and took off his jeans and boxers, then leaned back over to work on Mori’s pants. Mori didn’t miss that as much as Soushi had decided it would be fun to take his time, he was just as hard as Mori was.

When Soushi finally removed Mori’s pants and underwear, Mori smiled in anticipation. Soushi’s hand brushed against the tip of his hard cock, and he moaned loudly. “God, Sou, finally,” he moaned. As soon as the words slipped out of his mouth, though, he knew he was wrong. Soushi’s lips trailed downward, down his hip, down his thigh, completely missing his dick. He’d say something, but he knew it wasn’t a mistake. Soushi loved to make him wait. As much as Mori would never admit it, and as much as it tormented him in the moment, he loved it, too. The long, painful buildup only made the final release that much better.

As Soushi marked his inner thigh with rougher bites and kisses, Mori felt himself unraveling. It felt good. Amazing, even. But it wasn’t enough. With every touch of Soushi’s lips, his cock twitched more, faster, and his whimpers became louder and more frequent. Soushi traced his path back up toward the center, and Mori braced himself for contact between Soushi’s tongue and his shaft.

Of course, though, Soushi skipped right over and began to take the same pace on the other thigh. Mori’s hips bucked in frustration. He’d known that Soushi would do that, but there had still been a sliver of hope that maybe he’d finally get the pleasure he wanted without waiting so long. “Damn sadist,” Mori murmured as Soushi slowly formed another hickey.

“Say all you want, but I know you like it,” Soushi responded between kisses. “It’s very clear, see?” He reached a hand up and gave Mori’s throbbing dick a singular stroke, and Mori’s breath hitched, escaping in a shaky moan. Soushi only laughed and kept kissing down Mori’s thigh.

“You—god, Sou, don’t just do that,” Mori managed. He was beginning to writhe and shake, his hips instinctively thrusting upward into nothing. He tried to reimagine the feel of Soushi’s hand on his cock, but it only made him long for more.

Soushi’s hand reached up and dragged across Mori’s chest before twisting and tugging one of his nipples, earning a surprised yelp from the blonde. “If you want something from me, you have to be nice,” he growled. His mouth and his hand continued their work, his other hand roughly holding Mori’s hips down against the mattress. Mori felt as though this would never end.

“Please, just get it over with,” Mori whined. “I can’t take more—ahh,  _ fuck _ —I can’t take more of this. Please.”

“Hmm… I’ll consider it.” Soushi’s words went against his actions, though, as his touches became gentler and more teasing.

Mori groaned in frustration. “Please, Sou.  _ Please. _ What more do you want from me?”

“Please…  _ what _ ? What should I do, hmm?”

“Just—you know. Finish this.” Mori was usually very forward, and they both knew it, but when he was driven to be like this, falling apart and begging, he found it humiliating. Soushi knew what he wanted. He knew exactly what Mori wanted. But of course he’d make Mori detail it himself and take joy in his embarrassment.

True to Mori’s expectations, Soushi didn’t change what he was doing, still gently kissing Mori’s thigh right below his cock and tugging at his nipple with strong fingers. “Finish what?” Soushi urged, and Mori huffed.

“Just… Put your mouth on my cock and make me cum,” Mori pleaded.

“You didn’t say please,” Soushi muttered dismissively.

Mori whined loudly. “Sou, come  _ on, _ ” he retorted. “Please,  _ please, _ stop teasing me and just get on with it. Stroke me, suck me, fuck me, I don’t care how you do it. Just, make me cum.  _ Please. _ ”

“If you say so,” Soushi’s hand released Mori’s nipple and made its way down to Mori’s dick. He wrapped his fingers around its length and pumped slowly, painfully, dragging low moans and shudders out of Mori’s throat. This was  _ not _ what Mori meant.

“Ah, give me more, Sou,” he managed between shaky breaths. “Go faster. Please.” Soushi’s other hand still held Mori’s hips down, and his body was struggling to stay still.

Soushi picked up the pace, but only a little. Not enough. “Is this what you want?” he asked, knowing full well that it wasn’t.

“More,” Mori begged. “Fuck, Soushi, please, I need more. I need you to go as hard and fast as you can. Damn it, your teasing is insufferable.”

“How badly do you need it, hmm?” Soushi said, his lips moving away from Mori’s thigh to smirk at him. The look on his face only made Mori’s desire stronger.

“More than anything in the world. If you give me everything you have, go as hard as you can,” Mori whispered, his voice growing weak and shaky, “I could die happy tomorrow. Please, this is all I need.”

Soushi paused for a moment, his hand ceasing its movement on Mori’s shaft, and he cleared his throat. “Fine, fine. You’ve waited long enough.” When Mori sighed in relief, Soushi brought his head down and took Mori’s cock in his mouth, sucking hard and fast without warning. Mori yelped, and as Soushi kept going, desperate moans and cries of Soushi’s name filled the room. Mori’s body was heating up rapidly. He already felt close, because of all the buildup, and it didn’t help that Soushi’s hand joined his mouth in stroking Mori’s length.

“Sou,  _ shit, _ that feels so good,” Mori got out somewhere amidst his non-stop moaning. He felt tension building up in his body as waves of pleasure filled his veins, and his vision was beginning to turn fuzzy. “Ah, I-I’m close,” he said, hoping that Soushi would let him cum into his mouth.

How naïve he was.

As Mori felt that he was finally reaching orgasm, the sensations abruptly stopped, and instead he felt a hand closed around the head of his cock. He groaned loudly, his body writhing on the bed, hips rising and falling, desperate to make contact with anything but the hand that kept him from his release.

“God, fuck,  _ Kagurazaka Soushi, _ you evil bastard,” he cried out with a shaky voice. His whole body was still shuddering as Soushi removed his hand and looked down at Mori with an innocent smile. “You fucking sadist, why can’t you just— _ god damn it _ —you’re  _ awful _ .”

“Well, if all you’re gonna do is insult me, I’m  _ definitely _ not gonna let you cum,” Soushi warned with raised eyebrows. He moved to position himself on top of Mori again and briefly kissing him, Mori tasting his own precum on Soushi’s lips.

“I can never guarantee that you’ll let me cum,” Mori sighed. “I might just have to do it myself if you’re just gonna torture me like this.” He reached down and grabbed his own cock, stroking rapidly, only able to get out a few breathy moans before he felt a strong hand on his wrist. Soushi yanked Mori’s hand away and held it above his head. When Mori annoyedly tried to stroke himself with his other hand, Soushi pinned that one down, too, much to Mori’s frustration.

“Nice try,” Soushi said with a wide grin.

Mori frowned.

Soushi sighed. “I promise I’m really gonna let you cum this time, okay? Be patient. I’ll give you what you want.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Really, now? Why would I stop you from cumming if it would stop me, too?”

Mori felt his cock twitch. “Are you going to fuck me now?”

Soushi answered by adjusting his grip to pin Mori’s wrists down with just his left hand, his other sliding gently down Mori’s body until it reached his hole. Mori whined as Soushi inserted a finger and hooked it against his prostate. “Do you want me to fuck you?” Soushi asked, his finger gently stroking that spot, causing Mori to shudder and gasp.

“I want it so badly, Sou, you know that.” Mori tried to fuck himself against Soushi’s finger, moaning as a second was pushed in and Soushi began to stretch him out. “Please, please fuck me hard.”

“Oh, I will.” Soushi stopped to grab a bottle of lube from Mori’s bedside table, coating his fingers with it, and added a third as he began to finger Mori again. After a minute, the noises coming from Mori’s mouth were too much for Soushi to handle. He removed his fingers and covered his own dick with the lube, fingers shaking as he watched Mori’s anticipating expression.

He moved his hand away from Mori’s wrists, instead using it to spread his legs and position himself. Without saying anything, he pushed himself in hard. Mori cried out, the surprise making him grasp at the sheets and tense up. Soushi’s pace only got faster. He leaned forward to collide his lips with Mori’s, grunts escaping his own mouth as Mori’s legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer.

“S-Sou, ah, harder,” Mori whined between his loud, pleasured moans. Soushi obliged. He pushed into Mori as hard as he could manage, already sweating from the effort. He felt nails digging into his back as Mori held onto him and tried to feel as much of Soushi as possible.

Soushi began to trail kisses along Mori’s neck, just like how he’d started. He gasped and moaned from the feel of Mori so tight around him, from the look on his face, from the sounds and screams escaping his mouth as Soushi fucked him harder and harder with every second. It didn’t take long for both of them to feel completely engulfed in the sensations they got from the other.

Mori was beginning to feel like he had earlier, pleasure filling his entire body, and he shut his eyes and threw his head back. It would only be a matter of seconds. There wasn’t even any pressure on his dick; he was already feeling so much, and Soushi was fucking him so amazingly that he didn’t need it to cum. Before he knew it, his body tightened up painfully and then released.

A string of curses flew from Mori’s mouth as he came, his cock dripping all over himself, his body shaking and twisting and squirming as he felt Soushi spilling himself inside him, only making his orgasm last longer. Mori had never come this hard before; even as Soushi pulled out and flopped down next to Mori, exhausted, Mori was frozen in a state of ecstasy, his limbs twitching as he tried to slow down his rapid breaths.

Soushi groaned, and Mori rolled to his side to look at him. “You need to take a shower,” he commented, seeing how Soushi was so covered in sweat that it looked like he’d been swimming.

A raspy chuckle left Soushi’s mouth, and he turned to face Mori. “Thanks,” he said hoarsely. “I’m sure you’ll wanna join me.”

“I guess I can’t say no,” Mori replied with a laugh. “But, no more of this. I’m exhausted. I’m sure you are, too.”

“Yeah,” Soushi agreed. He stood up and stretched, and Mori had to look away, because the sight of his abs was enough to make him start to get hard again.

Mori tried to climb out of bed, but his legs were limp and pained. “Hey, Sou, can you…”

“Of course,” Soushi said, bending over to pick Mori up. Mori blushed and giggled. It was always so cute when Soushi treated him with the utmost care after sex. “Let’s go wash up and then go to sleep, hm?”

“Sounds good,” Mori hummed. “Oh, and Sou?”

“What’s up?”

“The wait was so,  _ so _ worth it.”


End file.
